New Beginnings
by sexy-ferret
Summary: Hermione Granger has officially finished her last year at Hogwarts. On the way home a disaster strikes that leaves her in a sticky situation with a certain blonde. Adrenaline causes some funky things to happen and it may lead to some new beginnings for the both of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a story that I had started writig freshman year. I sorta lost interest in it but now I am going to try and finish it. If this doesn't get to popular then it may be shorter then I plan on it being. So read this first chapter and tell me what you think.**

* * *

The fight

It was a beautiful day for it to be the last day of school. With a slight breeze and the sun shining brightly overhead, I was glad to be graduating today. I had spent almost half of my life at this school. Today was the day that I, Hermione Jean Granger, would finally graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's hard to believe that just a few months ago everyone had been fighting for their lives in a war against Voldemort.

Everyone tried not to think too much about the people that had died during that battle but sometimes it would find a way to slip into their minds and then next thing you know someone is crying during class. When we had first come back it freaked everyone out a little when someone would start crying. Now it was so common that it wasn't too big of a deal. It was still a little depressing though. My friend Ron and his sister Ginny were one of those people that you would see crying during class-well at least Ginny cried, I'm not so sure that Ron did. Even the school bully Draco Malfoy had stopped teasing people so much.

Just for old time's sake Harry, Ron, and I decided to walk around the castle before heading down to the platform. There was still a good amount of time before we had to leave. We didn't spend too much time on the sixth, fifth, and fourth floors because besides classrooms there wasn't much for us to look at that was important to us. I wanted to stop in the library so we headed down to the third floor entrance.

While walking down the hallway to the entrance, we ran into some of our least favorite people-Malfoy, Pansy, and Goyle. They hadn't noticed us yet but soon all three of them would come up and surely make fun of us. They haven't been very fond of us ever and loved to make fun of us at any opportunity they had. Most of the time it would lead to hexes being thrown and somebody ending up in the hospital wing.

I was following closely behind Ron and Harry to make sure that Draco didn't see me. Just because he didn't make fun of many people nowadays didn't mean that he stopped tormenting me. I was still his number tormenting target—aside from Harry and Ron. At least once a day he called me names or tried to pull some kind of prank on me. As we got closer I could feel my nerves getting higher and higher. The last thing I wanted for him to do was to ruin my last day in this school by taunting me yet again or casting some kind of spell on me.

"Hello there Weaselbee, Potty, where is your little pet bookworm Granger? Has she gone to hide off in the library again because the paintings were calling her ugly? She should at least know that they aren't lying." Malfoy spotted the boys but luckily he didn't spot me, his two little followers cackled at his petty joke attempts. Oh how he made my blood boil!

"Actually Malfoy she is right-" Harry cut Ron off with a swift shove in the side and after Malfoy left I would surely like to thank him for shutting Ron up. While Ron hadn't noticed me go from being right next to them to behind, Harry had. At least I had one friend that was smart enough to know when I didn't want to be seen…

"She left early to get a good spot on the train, Malfoy…she got tired of seeing your face and decided she didn't need to see something that would give her a stomachache on the train ride home." I could have kissed Harry right now! He knows just the right thing to say at the right time. Unfortunately this will probably start a fight between the two groups. Maybe I can summon the invisibility cloak or cast a disillusionment spell before something actually happens…

"You sure are feeling lucky today aren't you, Potter? At least I can have the satisfaction of being able to beat you before I leave this place for good! Pansy, Goyle, lets go find our spot in the train," Draco turned to Harry, "I'll do you a favor and leave you and you little sidekicks alone. That way at least you will still have your dignity, since that is all you have left."

After Draco said that Harry rushed up to him and clocked him right upside the head. Luckily, while Draco had been insulting Harry I cast a silent spell over myself. I was entirely invisible. Now I can safely watch the fight and be able to intervene at any time without getting hurt.

As soon as Draco and Harry leapt into action, so did the other three that were standing there. I watched them run at each other; they pulled out their wands and started slinging hexes all over the place. Ron was battling both Pansy and Goyle and from the looks of it he was barely keeping the upper hand. While Goyle wasn't the brightest person in the world he knew just enough to be able to have some kind of advantage in a fight. Ron obviously needed help so I decided to step in. I hit Goyle with _Petrificus Totalus _and Pansy screamed as soon as she saw him fall to the ground. She was looking for where the spell had come from and that gave Ron the upper hand in the fight so he hit her with _Incarcerous _and then shoved her down onto the ground against the wall. With Goyle and Pansy taken care of all that was left was to help Harry defeat Draco. Harry shot spells that Draco just blocked and vice versa.

"You won't be able to defeat me, Potter, so if you would just put your wand down I can end this as quick and painless as you would like."

"You wish, Malfoy. I'm not walking away until I kick your sorry ass yet again," Malfoy momentarily stopped to sneer at Harry and that was all that he needed to yell _Stupefy_ and then put him next to his friends to be tied up. All of them except for Goyle were knocked out—of course Goyle was frozen so Malfoy and Pansy were actually better off then him.

"Ron, did you see where Hermione went?" Harry was looking around obviously not knowing that I had cast the disillusionment spell on myself and was standing right in front of them.

"No I haven't mate. Maybe she ran to the library as soon as we started fighting. You know how much she hates it when we fight." I took this moment to sneak up behind Ron to scare him.

I took my place behind him and leaned in towards his ear, "Are you looking for me, Ronald?" He jumped about six feet in the air when he heard my voice. Ron turned around looking everywhere, hearing only my voice but not being able to tell where it came from. I stood out of arms reach to make sure he couldn't touch….this was too much fun!

"Bloody hell! Where are you Hermione?" He looked like an idiot just turning around in circles trying to find me. This is something I almost never get the opportunity to do. Maybe it would be funny to taunt him a little bit more…

"Try and find me!" With that I ran down the hallway and into the library, the boys heard my shoes hitting the ground so they followed me in. As soon as they got there though, they had to slow down so they wouldn't get in trouble with Madam Pince, There was a clear path all the way to the next door since all the desk were stored away. In a moment of total instinct I ran to the other exit and took to spell off of me. When I called out to the boys they were startled to see me already leaving the library.

"Later boys, I've got a train to catch. See you soon guys!" As quick as I had come in I left and decided that instead of walking around the rest of the castle, I would just head onto the train to find a compartment. Besides, I had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time I was ever going to see this place.

* * *

**So what did you think? Leave a review and give me your honest opinions. If you do want this story to be continued AND you want to be a character leave me a name you would want to be called and any other information abou this character in a review.**

** Tata for now!**

** sexy-ferret**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I actually uploaded a lot faster then I expected to today. Originally I wasn't going to write anything (except maybe work on Chanced) but as I was looking at what stuff I needed to finish I realized that I haven't touched this in awhile. Keep in mind I tried to make this as long as possible but that it was really hard to make it sound like I am not rambling. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Train Ride Home

Most of the compartments were full and there weren't any people that I really wanted to sit with. I also didn't want to have to make the effort of going to look for seats in the other parts of the train. Instead I found one that was near the doorway to the other parts of the train that was completely empty. I claimed the spot as mine. If anyone wanted to sit with me I would definitely let them but otherwise I was perfectly content on my own.

When I was seated, I pulled out a book about wizard jobs that my parents had sent me at the beginning of the year and started to read it carefully to see if there was job that would appeal to me. I wasn't even through with the A's before I realized that this would be pointless. I already knew that I wanted to be a librarian or a bookshop owner. Along with that I may also get a teaching degree or a medical degree so if I choose to I can go back to Hogwarts as a professor or as the nurse. Since my decision was now made I put my book down next to where I was sitting.

The train pulled away from Hogwarts slowly as all of the students-mostly the seventh years-leaned out of the train to say their farewell to the school and to the few faculty members that were on the platform. I waved good-bye to my friends that had decided to stay behind to help finish rebuilding Hogwarts.

A large majority of the castle was refurbished but there were some larger parts—like the Room of Requirement—that were unable to be fixed until the school year was over. The Slytherin common rooms were also not fixed yet because of the fact that the entire area was located under the lake and there were only a few spells that stopped the water from flooding the entire bottom floors of the castle. Otherwise the castle itself was back to the former glory that it was when I first started attending the school. Since the school would be undergoing those minor repairs the new headmistress, Professor McGonagall, also decided to add on a few extra classrooms and whatnot to account for some of the changes that I heard were going to be made to the teaching curriculum next year.

I would have stayed behind with them as well but unfortunately my parents requested that I come home to stay with them the first week or so of summer before I go out to find a job and go to college. I also think they are trying to make up for that lost time when their memories were wiped and they were living in Australia. I would however return at the end of the summer to help Madame Pomfrey refurbish all of her supplies. She will be doing that task all summer but unfortunately one person is not enough to replenish all of the medicine and supplies that was used last year.

Anyways because I had already "read" through the entire career book there was nothing terribly exciting left for me to do. Instead I decided that I should take a small nap to kill some time on the way back. Once I am awake again I can figure out what to do next. I take my wand out of my sock (yes I keep my wand there it's not _that_ weird) and transfigure my cloak into a big, warm, comfy blanket. I then turn my book into a pillow to lie on. I stretch out the length of the seat and soon I fell into a peaceful slumber.

Unfortunately that nap only lasted about 45 minutes. I was still very sleepy but it would not be good for me to sleep the entire train ride home. I sat up and transfigured everything back into what it originally was.

As I start to become less groggy, I thought back to what happened in the corridor. A thought randomly struck me-had Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Draco made it onto the train? I dismissed the thought from my head; I shouldn't care about the well-being of my tormentors.

Instead of just sitting around and thinking (for once in my lifetime). I picked my wand back up and started performing random spells that I knew. All of them were harmless and a large majority of them put on a beautiful show for me. Then I started to sing random songs that were stuck in my head. Later on I picked the career book back up and tried to read it again but to no avail. At that point I was desperate enough that I transfigure the book into a mirror and started to give myself magical makeovers. That got old really fast.

Completely bored out of my mind I decide to walk around the train and see who there is to talk to. I kick off my shoes before leaving. There's no point in walking around in uncomfortable shoes. I set off to look and see how is in my section of the train. I don't get very far before I hear a very familiar (and annoying) voice behind me.

"Hey mudblood, where are Weasel and Scarhead? Did they see your face and run for the hills? I know that I would if we weren't on a moving train." I regret leaving the solitude of my compartment. I'll just roll my eyes and start to walk away from them. It's better to just avoid conflict because here is not the place to start a fight, especially with them.

"Shut it Malfoy or I'll make sure to cream you like what happened in the corridor. I'm sure you don't want to put anymore shame on your family name like your father did." The triumphant smile I put on my face made his expression twist from a confident smirk into the trademark Malfoy sneer reserved especially for me.

"Watch it mudblood or I'll knock the fluff right out of that nest that is sitting on your head. It will be a favor to the Cornish pixies living in the nest. I can finally set them free from the prison cells you are holding them-" The train cam to an abrupt stop and everyone that was standing lost their balance. This resulted in me falling right onto Malfoy.

Everyone that had been seated comfortably in their compartments leaned their heads out or stepped outside to see what had caused the sudden stop. Many probably thought that it was like 3rd year all over again and Dementors would suddenly show up. It was a big mistake to not stay seated because the train started rocking immediately afterward and then everything started to turn around in circles as I was suddenly knocked out.

About a half hour later, I groggily wake up. All around me I can hear students that are screaming for help. When I start to move my body I can feel that someone is holding onto me tightly. I look up find myself in Malfoy's arms cradled to his chest. His hands were covering a majority of my head which is very odd. I try to move but realize that movement is impossible. I manage to twist my head ever so slightly to look at what is around us. I see that we are trapped under luggage—most likely a lot of luggage because I can now feel a heavy pressure throughout the entirety of my body. I try to move my right arm but even the slightest twitch hurts unbearably. I move my head to look down and see that my arm is actually bent at an unnatural angle. I can feel something warm and wet running down the right side of my face as well. There are a few streams of light that are slipping through the boxes but otherwise it looks like there will be no moving anytime soon. I must be in hell because I know for a fact that is the only place that this scenario would ever happen.

* * *

**Ooh drama! Well leave a review and tell me what you think. I originally had the next chapter written from Draco's point of view but I was thinking I may change that. Tomorrow during school I think that I may write some more and hopefully by the weekend I can get everything uploaded. Oh and for all of you that watch Merlin I am really sorry for your loss.**

**Tata for now! **

**sexy-ferret**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dear readers! First off I want to say thank you for all the reviews I have been getting. I would like to thank one reviewer in particular: Hedwig2000. Had it not been for this reader I probably wouldn't have updated until the end of this week. Hedwig also brings up an important topic: update times! I think what I may do is since i have this story to do and another one as well alternate which ones I update. This will guarantee better quality chapters and I don't end up exploding from stress. Well I will explain more of this at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Train Wreck Part I

Malfoy starts to move under me; shifting not only me but some of the trunks that are on top of us. If he moved anymore the entire pile could easily break more bones or hit us on the head even harder. I smack him hard with the arm that was on his chest. That seemed to make him stop momentarily.

"Malfoy, you idiot, stop moving or you will kill us!"

His body stiffened when he heard my voice, "Granger? Get the hell off of me!" He went back to moving this time trying unsuccessfully to push me off of him.

"Oww! Stop it that hurts! Plus, in case you haven't noticed, _Malfoy_, we can't move because we are stuck under a large pile of trunks!" He stopped trying to push me off of him and instead took the time to actually look at where we were.

"We are stuck."

"_No, _really? I thought we were riding on a hippogriff," He scoffed at my sarcastic comment, obviously not amused.

"At least move your legs off of me, there are annoying and heavy."

"No, I don't feel like it."

"Move. Your. Legs."

"If you know what is best for you I would stop saying that."

"MOVE YOUR DAMN LEGS, GRANGER!" He was going to regret asking me to do that in about 5 seconds.

I did what he asked and moved my legs off of his as best as I could in the small space. When I moved them all the way off something horrible—at least for him—happened next.

*crunch*

"OWW! MY LEG! YOU BROKE MY LEG!" Even though he didn't care enough to let me explain it to him my legs had been the one thing that was stopping the cases from breaking his leg. Whoops my bad.

"Actually that wasn't my fault at all, if _you_ hadn't made me move my legs off of you your leg wouldn't have been broken by the cases!"

I did feel a little bit bad about his leg being broken now, but it left me with a slight sense of satisfaction in knowing that at least he was suffering just as much as I was with my broken bones.

"...Well you could have told me that... Honestly Granger, at least _attempt _to be a little less daft"

"YOU WOULDN'T LET ME TELL YOU!"

"Alright then! Jeez, can we just stop fighting about this?"

"Why? I thought you _liked _fighting with people."

Draco spoke with a defensive tone, "Did it ever occur to you that I might not enjoy fighting with every person I talk to? That maybe - just maybe- I want a real, honest friend that won't just like me because I'm rich."

I was already equipped with a snarky answer, but his question was unexpected and surprising. It made me stop and rethink my choice in words.

"...I suppose not..."

"Then you shouldn't just assume you know the answer to everything Granger. At times, even you, can be very wrong."

This conversation was getting far too deep for my taste. I wasn't used to talking to him in such a civil manner -if you could call this civil- and it was starting to frighten me quite a bit. This entire situation alone put me in an uncomfortable position - almost as uncomfortable as the pain surging through my arm. Even though I didn't want to admit it, his words made me feel a little bit guilty for just assuming things about him and his life. I asked him something that I never ever thought I would ask him.

"How about a truce?"

He scoffed, "Are you being serious?"

"Yes, I _am _being serious! Stop being such a git!"

It hurt my feelings a little bit that he thought I was joking, though I refused to let him know what I thought of him; the last thing I wanted to do was to cry in front of Malfoy. Not only would I get tear stains all over his shirt but he would never let me live it down.

I for one can't even fathom why Malfoy is rude to me all the time. I've never, to my knowledge, done anything to make him hate me in the slightest. He just started hating me since the day we first met on the train. Any unfriendly thing I have done has been a response to whatever he had started.

I was so completely lost in my own thoughts, that I almost didn't hear him speak.

"Fine then...truce."

I was oddly excited that he decided to stop being a complete ass to me; then again that excitement could have just been from the adrenaline rushes surging through my body.

"So Grange- err. _Hermione_, how do you suppose we get out of this then?" He questioned me with that same smirk that I knew so well. It was hard to miss it seeing as his face was less than a foot from mine.

"_Draco_, I have no bloody idea."

"How about we do something to kill some time?" Seeing as this was our only option, I nodded in agreement.

"...So what do you want to do? Get to know each other better?"

It seemed odd that he was being so friendly all of a sudden but that might have just been the adrenaline again. I was perfectly okay with that though.

"Um only if you want to. I'm totally fine with it." There was a palpable amount of awkward tension in the space.

"Okay then...uh...where do I start?" I had to laugh at his pitiful attempt of trying to converse.

"How about with simple things like favorite color, favorite animal, favorite subject…"

"Okay then what is your favorite from all of those things you just listed?"

"Draco! Come up with your own questions!" He looked down at me patiently waiting for my answer—not that he could really go anywhere-, "Fine. Um my favorite color is aquamarine, my favorite animal is the quagga (yes it is an animal go look it up), and my favorite subject is probably potions. Now it is your turn, answer those same questions."

"And you tell _me_ I am unoriginal," I gave him a tiny glare, "Fine, fine let me see….my favorite color is indigo, my favorite animal is a snake, and my favorite subject is potions."

"Hmm, the only thing surprising about that is your favorite color; I would have thought you would say green." He laughed at my comment. The funny thing was now that we were trying to be civil this time together was actually enjoyable.

The pain from my arm and head had also started to dull a little bit. Luckily the gash on my forehead wasn't bleeding heavily; otherwise I would be in trouble.

"So, how is your leg doing?"

"It is doing bloody fantastic. I had almost forgotten about it until you brought it up just now."

"Sorry about that; I am sure things can't get any worse though."

I didn't know how wrong I was about that statement. A few seconds later the train started to move again. Either we were falling further down or something worse was happening, all that I knew was that whatever was making the train move it was also making the trunks on top of us move. Both Draco and I cried out in pain as the trunks fell more on top of us. A trunk corner fell onto my face leaving a huge gash on my cheek, this was deeper and more blood started to flow. There was a sharp pressure in my rib cage and my legs were being pushed into the floor uncomfortably. My vision started to go blurry an=gain and the last thing I remember is Draco calling out my name and attempting to shake my uninjured shoulder in an effort to keep me awake.

* * *

**Just so you know I try to make each chapter at least 1000 words so they aren't to short, that being said it may take me a while to write each one. It also depends on how inspired I am feeling. So as I was saying above I have two stories to update. I will alternate each story every week. So at the end of this week I will be putting up a new chapter of chanced. Also, I have a beta now! You can thank Khadra for partially editing this chapter! Leave a review and tell me what you think. Here is a little something to look forward to next week: things will heat up in part 2 of this chapter and there may even be a kiss!**

**Tata for now!**

**sexy-ferret**


	4. Preview of Chapter 4

**I am a horrible person for not updating yet. I am sorry I haven't finished the chapter yet but I broke one of my fingers on my right hand (and of course i am right handed). Unfortunately the chapter still is not done yet but for now here is a short preview of what is to come. Once again I am reallly super sorry that I am not finished.**

* * *

"_Episkey_!" I felt my arm and shoulder quickly shift back into place. I let out a small whimper. It definitely hurt more than I let on though. I tested out my arm; it was only slightly sore.

"Are you going to fix my arm now?" Draco's impatient voice reached my ears not even 15 seconds after I fixed my own arm.

"Hey Draco, patience, have you ever heard of it? Wait for me to be done checking my injuries!"

"You fixed your arm, what more do you need to do? _I_, on the other hand, still have—" This time I cast the repair spell silently so he wouldn't know when I did it. "OW! THAT HURT LIKE A DAMN BITCH! YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME BEFORE YOU CAST THE SPELL! HOLY FUCK! MY LEG! I THINK I AM DYING!"

I rolled my eyes at how big of a baby he was. Apparently his macho attitude was just a façade.

"There. I fixed your leg. Are you happy _now_?"

"You know damn well that I'm not happy! That hurt!"

"Really? I had _no_ idea that hurt." I used very heavy sarcasm just because I knew it would upset him. It worked.

* * *

**I will post more soon I promise I have to leave for a xmas party but I will work on my story there as well. Leave me a review of one or more things that are on your bucket list**

**Tata for now!**

**sexy-ferret**


	5. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas! So as my present to you I have a new chapter! I typed this up on my brand new laptop so now I will definitely update more often. Sorry it took so long but like I said in the preview I had a broken finger on my writing hand so it is a bit challenging to write like that. No fears though because I am back! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I really needed to stop passing out. When I came to, my arm felt worse than it did before. I wanted to scream bloody murder, but that would do no good. The pressing weight of the suitcases felt lighter. I assumed that some of them must have fallen off during the train's second tumble.

I looked around and realized why my arm was hurting so much; Malfoy was lying on top of it. There is almost nothing more unpleasant and painful than having a heavy, bony teenager on your broken arm. The pain bought tears to my eyes.

Unfortunately he was asleep. I desperately wanted Draco off of me so I started to poke him with my free hand, ''Malfoy...Malfoy! Uggh. DRACO! Wake up!"

He rolled slightly off of my arm and groaned in protest to being woken. The slight movement bought a small amount of relief to my arm. Maybe if I am careful I can just move my arm out from under him.

Taking the risk of hurting myself further, I started to pull my arm out. My arm was screaming for me to stop, but I ignored the pain. My am was almost out from under him and it felt like my shoulder was about to come out of my socket. Malfoy shifted over even more and suddenly my arm was free!

I squealed slightly in delight despite the immense discomfort that my arm was giving me.

He snapped at me after I squealed, "What the hell's your problem? I am trying to relax a little bit since we are obviously going to be here a long while." Momentarily the both of us forgot about the truce we had made earlier.

I raised myself up onto my arm and I would have yelled at him, but I realized that we were able to move slightly in the cramped space. Suddenly, I was struck with a brilliant idea.

Instead of giving a nasty retort to Draco's biting remark; I ignored it and told him my ingenious and foolproof plan.

Since no suitcases were on our legs, we were free to move and bend them as we pleased. I wanted Draco to move is good leg to where my wand was and shift it out of my sock. With the wand free, we would be able to use our legs to work the precious piece of wood up into my bad arm's reach. Then once in my hand I could cast a spell that would at least ix our broken bones. If we were not so uncertain about our surroundings we would have also just freed ourselves from this boxed prison but we had no idea what the rest of the train hallway looked like and we cannot take the risk of hurting others.

"I do not see how this plan will work, Grange—I mean Hermione…" I sighed heavily at his pessimism.

"Do not be such a pessimist all the time Draco. Just do what I told you to do." He scoffed obviously loathing that I was telling him what to do. Regardless he wanted his leg fixed, so he did as I instructed.

He had to move his good leg carefully so as not to jar the bad one. Eventually, is leg was untangled from our mess of limbs. He stopped shifting his leg once it was free.

"Why am I doing this exactly? Are you not capable of getting out your own wand out yourself?"

I groaned. We had been so close to being able to heal ourselves with the wand! I had to think of something to get him to start moving again.

"Well, I can't get it because it is on the outside of my ankle. It is out of my reach…unless of course you want me to try and get it…but then if I did that, I could accidentally hit your broken leg and-"

He interrupted me almost immediately after I said that, "No, no. It is alright. I can get the wand myself." Internally I chuckled; I had him wrapped around my finger.

This time when he moved, he was mumbling quiet complaints under his breath. I could not make out what he was saying, but I thought I heard the word 'lazy.' I nearly jumped when his foot landed on my leg. It made me want to squirm as his foot crept up my leg. I could have jumped for joy when I heard my wand clack to the ground.

"Now what?"

"Move it towards my hand you imbecile!" Was he really that incompetent?

He slowly moved my wand higher until it was just below my hand. Then I used my leg to try and move it into reach. Even though it hurt, I used my bad arm to grab the wand from where it lay.

With a slight flick of my wrist, I threw the wand over to my good hand. I successfully caught it.

"Episkey!" I felt my arm and shoulder quickly shift back into place. I let out a small whimper. It definitely hurt more than I let on though. I tested out my arm; it was only slightly sore.

"Are you going to fix my arm now?" Draco's impatient voice reached my ears not even 15 seconds after I fixed my own arm.

"Hey Draco, patience, have you ever heard of it? Wait for me to be done checking my injuries!"

"You fixed your arm, what more do you need to do? I, on the other hand, still have—" This time I cast the repair spell silently so he wouldn't know when I did it. "OW! THAT HURT LIKE A DAMN BITCH! YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME BEFORE YOU CAST THE SPELL! HOLY FUCK! MY LEG! I THINK I AM DYING!"

I rolled my eyes at how big of a baby he was. Apparently his macho attitude was just a façade.

"There. I fixed your leg. Are you happy now?"

"You know damn well that I'm not happy! That hurt!"

"Really? I had no idea that hurt." I used very heavy sarcasm just because I knew it would upset him. It worked.

"Quit doing that; you know how much I hate sarcastic comments."

"You could at least tell me thank you. I didn't have to fix your leg just now." I thought that I had heard him mumble something, but it was inaudible, "I'm sorry; what was that you said? I didn't hear you."

He hesitated slightly,"...I said...thanks..."

"Oh. My. Gosh! Alert the media! Draco Malfoy just thanked me!"

He scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself, I am not a self-centered git all of the time. I can actually be a civilized human being if I want to."

Conversation between us hit a lull after that and we were lying down in comfortable silence. As much as I hate to admit it I was comfortable lying down on him. Not that I would ever tell anybody that...  
I broke the silence not wanting to get too comfortable. "So...do you have any pets?" It was the best that I could come up with on the spur of the moment.

"Um, no. What about you?" He answered almost immediately much to my surprise. I figured he would have just ignored me.

"I used to have a cat but he ran away right before I went to Hogwarts. I was so upset that I didn't get a new pet until I got Crookshanks in year 3. Then I lost him during the war so now I don't have any pets."

We talked about a bunch of other things and the longer we talked the better we got to know each other. We talked about anything and everything. I now knew that he had no cousins except for Teddy Lupin, he absolutely hated anything with cream cheese, he was allergic to lavender and pine, and every once in a while he liked to sneak away from the wizarding world and see a muggle movie every once in a while.

I also started to get a lot more comfortable. I had shifted around a bit more and now his arm was cradled around my torso. If it weren't for the circumstances I would think we were just a llvestruck couple that was having a nice cuddle session.

Right in the middle of one of his questions we heard something further down in the corridor. It sounded like a bunch of adults. A couple seconds later the voices were definitely louder. Help had arrived.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Don't worry I will be back soon! Until then leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. I will post a oneshot later today (not Dramione related unfortunately) so if you are on then take a look at it. I will be going now since I am off to see Les Miserables (yay me!). So see you later readers!**

**Tata for now!**

**sexy-ferret**


	6. Preview of Chapter 5

**I couldn't finish or write at all so here is a promised preview:**

* * *

With my wand, I shot a couple of red flares out of an open space. They wouldn't hurt anybody unless there was someone close by; the brightness would definitely alert someone of our presence.

"Remain calm. Help has arrived. How many are underneath that suitcase pile and what is the nature of their injuries?" The person who spoke was a male that sounded very similar to Kingsley Shacklebolt the Minister of Magic.

I answered before Draco could, "There are two people here. Myself, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy, both of us have a few injuries but, we are unsure how serious they are."

"Hermione! Hang on then we will get you out of there pronto!" I heard Kingsley call some more people over and soon at least 2 more pairs came over to where we were. Slowly the weight above us became lighter and we could see more. There were a lot more suitcases there than I had originally thought.  
Then we were finally granted sweet, sweet freedom.

* * *

**I will be back soon but I also need to get the rest beta'd so I don't know how long that will be. I write in any free time I have but I'm really behind on my schoolwork.**

**Tata for now!**

**sexy-ferret**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hello again readers! I have finally finished this chapter after having worked on it for so long. I have been very busy since finals are next week so sorry this took so long. I also had to keep changing a few things because I didn't like how they sounded. You can thank Actress1999 for giving me the final push to upload the chapter today (show your thanks by popping by to look at her stories-she's got some really goo stuff). I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

With my wand, I shot a couple of red flares out of an open space. They wouldn't hurt anybody unless there was someone close by; the brightness would definitely alert someone of our presence.

"Remain calm. Help has arrived. How many are underneath that suitcase pile and what is the nature of their injuries?" The person who spoke was a male that sounded very similar to Kingsley Shacklebolt the Minister of Magic.

I answered before Draco could, "There are two people here. Myself, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy, both of us have a few injuries but, we are unsure how serious they are."

"Hermione! Hang on then we will get you out of there pronto!" I heard Kingsley call some more people over and soon at least 2 more pairs came over to where we were. Slowly the weight above us became lighter and we could see more. There were a lot more suitcases there than I had originally thought.

Then we were finally granted sweet, sweet freedom. Once all of the suitcases were gone, I had to squint my eyes a little bit. The first thing I did was take a deep breath. Now there was no longer a dull pressure on my rib cage every time I inhaled.

"Both of you stay here until I come back," Kingsley and the others left to go and get a medic for Draco and me. I slowly rolled off of him and fell face up onto the floor of the train which was now right side up like it was before it had crashed and almost killed us. I was extremely light headed; I had to close my eyes for a couple of seconds and breath deeply or else I would throw up.

"Draco?" The was a small hum from him telling me to go on, "How are you feeling?"

He took a deep breath, "Well my head hurts like hell and my leg is still a little bit sore from when you fixed it. Otherwise I think I am okay but, I feel a slight twinge in my ribcage whenever I move a bit so I may have a broken rib or two."

"What do you think is going to happen next?"

"Well Kingsley is going to come back with medical aid and they will fix the rest of our injuries."

"No, I meant what is going to happen after all of this is over? Are we just going to part ways and never speak again or are we going to become friends and talk every once in a while?" It might have been the adrenaline but I was genuinely worried about never seeing him again.

He opened his mouth to answer but was interuppted by Kingsley's return. Behind him holding a big medical bag was a nurse from St. Mungo's. When they reached us she set down the back and started to check on me first. Kingsley left promptly after she started checking on me.

Accordin to her, my injuries looked worse than they actually were. She asked me several questions to check how bad my injury was. After the first few I got annoyed and simply snapped at her that I was perfectly fine and did not lose my memory. This caused Draco to chuckle a little bit next to me. Other then the head injury I was completely fine-just like I had been telling everybody. _Not that they bothered to listen to me._

The only thing I need was a couple of stitches for the small gash on my head and some pain medication if I were to get any headaches. Draco on the other hand had two broken ribs, with one almost puncturing his lung and he had a mild concussion as a result of the one of the cases falling onto his head as well.

I asked the nurse, "So what caused the train to crash?"

"Ministry officials are investigating it right now so you don't have to worry." She obviously knew something but refused to tell me. "You two are free to leave."

Draco and I headed for the door; I let him walk ahead of me, "Oh, and young lady," I looked back at her, "Make sure to keep an eye on him because his head may give him some trolubles." I nodded and walked away from the makeshift medic area inside the train.

I sped up a bit so tht I could keep pace with him, he looked over at me and asked, "Is it just me or was she avoiding your question?"

"Definitely avoiding my question. What I want to know is _why _she's doing it..." A couple of Hogwarts students, Ravenclaws from the looks of it, came running up to us.

"Hermione, did you see what's outside?" They pointedly ignored Draco; which I expected since nobody else can really stand him. I shook my head and they continued on, "You should really go check it out! It's got all of the ministry officials confused!"

This caught my attention, it wasn't often that the Ministry was stumped about something. "I think I'm definitely going to go and check it out. Thanks for telling me about it you two."

"No problem. See you later, Hermione!" The two ran off leaving Draco and I alone again.

"C'mon, Draco, let's go and check out what they were talking about!" I walked over to the door that would lead us to the next compartment. Draco hesitated at first but then followed after me.

"Are you sure you want me to come with you?

I laughed at his question, "Of course I do! I did actually mean what I said when we made that truce. Now come along silly we've got something to investigate!"

In the next compartment was an open door that led to the outside of the train. There were a lot of people, mostly adults, going in and out of the train quickly. Draco and I stepped outside and I looked around for a ministry official that I knew.

After a few seconds of looking around I saw Kingsley; we walked over to where he and a couple aurors were standing. "Kingsley, what's going on out here?"

He turned away from the aurors and looked surprised that I was out here. "Hermione! What are you doing out here? You and Mr. Malfoy should be inside resting like the rest of the injured students are."

Something big had happened and it seemed like nobody wanted to tell me what was happening. "So I'm just supposed to wait around until somebody else comes to pick up the rest of us?"

"Preferably, yes. There should be another train coming in a few hours to come and pick up the rest of the students that weren't taken straight to St. Mungo's. Now please go back inside."

I sighed in exasperation. If there was one thing I didn't like it was not knowing something. I ran my hand through my messed up hair, closed my eyes, and tried to take calming breath. I felt Draco grab my arm and say my name.

My eyes were still closed, "What, Draco?"

"Uh, Hermione, I think I know what the ministry workers didn't want us to see..."

I opened my eyes and looked at him, "And what is it?"

He pointed up at the sky, "That."

I looked up and gasped as my jaw dropped. Up in the sky, still clear as if it had been made only moments before, was a large, black, glowing hydra symbol-just like what Voldemort's dark mark used to be.

* * *

**What did you think of that cliffhanger? I know I'm so evil! It looks like we have a new Voldemort on our hands... I'll be back as soon as finals are over with a brand new totally awesome chapter! **

**Tata for now!**

**sexy-ferret**


	8. Chapter 6

**Wow that took longer than I thought to write. Sorry if this wasn't out quick enough but I need to keep up with my studies. Motivation for writing has also been hard to come by so I apologize for that. I had to take a mini-hiatus because I had finals and all this other stuff that I needed to focus on. Enjoy this chapter though!**

* * *

"Where did that come from?" Both of us still had our eyes transfixed on the sky observing the large menacing figure.

Draco turned his head away to look at me, "Isn't it obvious, Granger? The train didn't just crash by chance; it was _planned_. Somebody was obviously hell-bent on making sure that we did not make it home."

The moment he had said it out loud it made complete sense. I looked around at the site. About fifty feet to my left, the terrain was very rocky with a few flat plateaus. I also knew from what I read about the Hogwart's Express in _Hogwarts: A History_ that the train is enchanted to stay on the track. The only way it could have rolled off like it did was if the spell had started the train and later pushed it off.

"Why try to kill a train full of students though? We don't serve much of a purpose to the wizarding world."

He crossed his arms, "Think about _who _was on the train though. That train was filled with several rich purebloods, many notorious war heroes, and for Christ's sake _you_ were on the train. What person upset with the dark lord's fall **wouldn't** want to try and take you out as revenge?"

"Okay, you've got a point there. Do you think the ministry is going to take any action?"

He started to walk off and I quickly followed after him. "I highly doubt it. Remember what happened when Voldemort returned? Everybody just ignored the truth and pretended nothing ever happened. The most they'll do is say that the spells somehow wore off and as a prank someone tried to recreate a dark mark."

Back inside the train, we went over to a different section that looked safer than the others. This is where a majority of the students that were not being treated were sitting. We took a seat next to a couple of Hufflepuffs. Almost instantly they moved away-as if they were scared that Draco was going to hurt them severely.

"That was odd. Why are they so scared of you?"

"Hmm… that trunk must have really done a number on your thinking ability, just because the war is over doesn't mean that people are going to start trusting my family and me again. Everybody knows what the Malfoy family has done and it is going to take quite some time for that to change."

This upset me slightly. If I was willing to try and trust him then why couldn't other people? I understood that the Malfoy's had done horrible things, hell I had been one of the people that they did horrible things to, but that didn't mean that they don't deserve a second chance.

I didn't get a chance to tell Draco my thoughts on the matter because a ministry official came in just then explaining that the train had arrived early and was taking the rest of us to the station. Everybody walked out of the Hogwart's Express and onto the new train, The Explorer. This train was a lot smaller than the Express, but there wasn't much further until we reached our final destination.

Draco walked with me the entire time instead of choosing to go catch up with a few of the Slytherins ahead of us. "Did you want to sit with me on the train? If not that's totally okay, I can always just sit with my housemates—"

I chuckled a bit at how nervous he was all of a sudden so I cut him off before he started rambling again, "Draco of course I would like to sit with you on the ride home. I don't really have anybody else to sit with and in all honesty it would be quite boring sitting by myself." This made the corner of his mouth quirk up and I smiled at him.

The inside was pretty crowded, but the two of us managed to find a semi-clear area. Luckily, this time when he sat down nobody ran away. That might have been because there wasn't much room left on the train, but that didn't stop them from glaring for a few seconds.

I turned to him, "So what are your plans for the summer? Anything special going on?"

He shook his head, "No, not really. I just plan on taking a few summer courses to keep me prepared for when I go off to university in the fall."

"That sounds delightful! What do you plan on studying?"

"Alright, don't laugh when I tell you this," He lowered his voice and leaned in a bit closer to me so he wouldn't be overheard, "I plan on training to be a healer."

"No way! I planned on training to be a healer as well! Although, I also want to own a bookshop or be a librarian, and get my teaching degree."

He chuckled, "You don't want to do much at all do you? Isn't that a lot to do? The last thing we would want is for you to die from the stress of balancing all that work."

"Oh it won't be that bad. I have handled much, much worse." And it was true. Third year I took every class I could possibly enroll in and needed a time turner for it. Anything university had to offer me couldn't be as much work as that was. Plus, I still had time left over to help Harry and Ron with all their stuff…

"I suppose you aren't prized as the brightest witch of our age for nothing." That was when our conversation ended. After everything I had been through today, the train was starting to lull me to sleep. I found myself nodding off and the last thing that I remember before losing consciousness was laying my head on Draco's shoulder.

By the time my eyes opened, we were already there and the train was almost cleared out. I lifted my head from his shoulder and stood up stretching. I should have been embarrassed that I had fallen asleep on him, but, honestly, it felt right; after everything we had been through today, it was more on the normal side of things.

The nap had reenergized me and instead of being groggy, it left me alert and ready for anything. I turned to leave, but was grabbed by the wrist before I could make any further movements towards the exit. Draco had stood up and grabbed my right wrist as I had turned; now he reached for my other hand as well. This behavior was very strange. It left me a tad bit confused and unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Draco, uh—I really think we should get going…our uh—families are probably out there waiting for us and uh—"

He took his hand off of my wrist and put it over my mouth to shut me up. "Shh I am sure they won't mind; besides there is something that I want to do before I lose the gall to do it."

He removed his hand from my mouth and put it on my shoulder. This made me panic. _Oh great, I fell for his plan to trust him and now he is going to kill me. This is the end and I am not even going to die that great. I still have a whole life ahead of me and I am never going to experience it. Damn my trusting nature!_

"Wh-what exactly is it you plan on doing?" My voice was shaking, but, luckily, he didn't notice my uneasiness.

His hand moved again and slid up my neck until it was cupping my cheek. He let go of the wrist that he had still been holding as well. _This is an odd way to kill a person…_

That was when he did something that I did not expect at all. He leaned his face towards mine and kissed me. I lied when I said that nap prepared me for anything. In no way, shape, or form was I prepared for Draco Malfoy to kiss me. So I ran.

* * *

**Before I forget I am working on chapters for my other stories too. Periods between updates will be shorter now but I can't promise that I will upload things in a timely manner. Leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and I will start writing the next one soon.**

**Tata for now!**

**sexy-ferret**


End file.
